Une année peu commune
by Arsinoai
Summary: Maggie, jeune serdaigle de 17 ans, entamme une septième année. Mais entre Regulus Black et la famille Lestrange, la jeune fille ne sait plus ou donner de la tête. Une chose est sûre, cette année sera riche en émotion.
1. Prologue

**Bonjours à tous, voici ma première fanfic Harry Potter, j'espère que le début vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, qu'elles soient négatives ou positives. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Prologue.

La voie du Poudlard Express était bondée, évidemment le train partait dans un peu moins de vingt minutes. Une jeune fille de dix-sept ans accompagnée de ses parents se frayait un chemin dans la foule.

« C'est toujours le même cirque à chaque rentrée ! râla la mère de la jeune fille. Maggie dépêches-toi de monter dans le train, tu ne trouveras plus de compartiment libre »

La jeune fille soupira, sa mère était une personne de nature pressée et ce trait de caractère l'a rendait très agaçante à ses yeux. Son père émit un petit rire et calma sa femme. Maggie observa ses parents. Elle n'était pas de nature a étalée ses sentiments mais elle était fière de les avoir. Sa mère Orianna Carter, née Greengrass était issue d'une longue lignée de sang-pure mais avait du jour au lendemain renié les idéaux que lui avait inclut ses parents. Elle avait été en conflit avec eux bien avant qu'elle fasse la rencontre du père de Maggie. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs un moldu, inutile de préciser que lorsque Orianna annonça sa liaison à ses parents, ceux-ci se sont empressés de l'a jeter dehors, en supprimant son héritage et tous les avantages qu'elle pouvait disposer en tant que Greengrass. Orianna ne trouvais d'ailleurs plus aucuns emplois, personne ne voulait l'embaucher de peur de contrarié la puissante famille qu'était les Greengrass. Quant à son mari moldu, John Carter, celui-ci travailler comme médecin légiste et gagner plutôt bien sa vie, malgré un emploi du temps surchargé. Il n'avait pas été surpris quand Orianna lui avait annoncé sa véritable identité, il avait toujours trouvé étrange ses réactions face aux appareils moldu. Les parents d'Orianna n'ont jamais cherché à faire connaissance avec Maggie, celle-ci étant considérée comme une sang-impure.

Maggie Carter entamait sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard dans la maison de Serdaigle, en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Alice O'Connor. Elle était un peu triste de devoir bientôt quitter Poudlard mais elle avait pleins de projets en tête dont l'un était de voyager à travers le monde et de découvrir les autres cultures de sorcier, mais aussi tous ce qui touchait aux créatures magiques. Maggie ne pouvait pas envisager une seule seconde de rester cloîtrer en Angleterre, de se marier et d'avoir des enfants, cela lui paraissait tellement ennuyeux et puis elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentis un instinct maternel. Elle en avait fait part à sa mère et celle-ci lui a répondu qu'un jour ça viendrait peut-être. La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers ses parents pour les saluer avant de partir. Son père lui ébouriffa ses cheveux et lui sourit.

« Surtout fait attention à toi, avec tous ce qui se passe en ce moment… », lui dit-il d'un air inquiet. La jeune fille lui donna un sourire rassurant et se jeta dans ses bras. Il allait lui manquer, il n'avait pas été souvent présent cet été et son absence se faisait souvent ressentir. La mère regarda la scène d'un air attendrit et à son tour prit Maggie dans ses bras.

« Ton père a raison, fait attention à toi… et écris-nous … tu vas me manquer », murmura-t-elle

Ce fut par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère que Maggie découvrit un homme qui les fixait. Il paraissait avoir la quarantaine, les cheveux châtain clair, on pouvait reconnaître ses origines sociales, il était d'une classe indéniable. Il les fixait et certainement depuis un bon moment. La jeune fille ne le connaissait pas mais peut-être était-ce encore un de ses sangs purs qui méprisait sa mère pour ses choix personnel. Pourtant aucunes traces de mépris ou dégoût sur le visage de cet homme. En fait Maggie n'aurait su dire ce qu'il pensait, il semblait froid et impassible, bien que ses yeux, d'un gris métallique mettrait mal à l'aise n'importe qui .

« Maman, c'est qui cet homme qui nous observe ? demanda la jeune fille.

Sa mère jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et son visage prit un air dégouté.

« C'est Magnus Lestrange, ne fait pas attention à lui, répondit-elle l'air agacé

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous observe ? insista Maggie

- Ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir, soupira sa mère plus pour elle-même que pour Maggie,

- Monte dans le train Maggie, il va bientôt partir, ordonna sa mère »

La jeune fille obéit et se mit à la recherche de sa meilleure amie, Alice. Cette dernière surgit d'un compartiment en lui criant qu'elle l'a cherchait partout dans la gare.

«J'ai passé toutes mes vacances en France, chez ma tante. Elle est professeur de sortilège à Beauxbaton, elle m'a d'ailleurs fait visiter le château, et c'était super… En plus il y a même une plage, raconta Alice

- Nous on est allé en Irlande, c'était super, et j'ai passé mon temps avec une famille de sorciers à écouter leurs musiques, tu sais je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, mais ça m'a fait rêver… »

Alice souria, elle était au courant de l'ambition de Maggie, et elle savait aussi que cette dernière écoutait beaucoup de musique étrangère, d'origine slave, russe et même coréenne. Par la suite Maggie lui raconta ce qui s'était passé sur le quai avec sa mère et Lestrange. Alice essaya de rassurer son amie mais ne fit que renforcer son malaise.

« Tu te fais du mouron, je pense juste que Lestrange désapprouve les choix de ta mère, comme la plupart des sangs purs. Tu sais, il y a de drôles de rumeurs qui courent sur son fils aîné, Rodolphus Lestrange, il parait que lui et Bellatrix seraient tous les deux des mangemorts et qu'ils auraient commis pas mal d'atrocités, expliqua Alice

- Et pour leurs père ? demanda Maggie.

- On ne sait très peu de choses sur lui, il n'est pas du genre à exposer ses idées devant tout le monde, c'est quelqu'un qui aime la discrétion, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est en conflit avec la famille Prewett , répondit Alice

- Les Prewett fréquente les Lestrange ?

- Pas exactement, les Prewett ne sont pas aussi extrémistes que les Lestrange, mais ils ont beaucoup d'influences, il y a une rumeur qui courent comme quoi Magnus Lestrange voulait arrangé un mariage pour Rabastan avec Molly Prewett »

Maggie cligna des yeux bêtement, Rabastan Lestrange était dans sa classe mais à Serpentard, c'était un garçon taciturne et sarcastique, contrairement à Molly Prewett qui avait une certaine joie de vivre.

« Que s'est-il passé finalement ? demanda Maggie

- Et bien Molly après sa sortie de Poudlard a rencontré Arthur Weasley et a prévu de se marier avec lui l'été prochain »

Maggie avait connu Molly, c'était quelqu'un de bien et elle souhaitait réellement son bonheur. Alice et Maggie continuèrent de commérer sur les histoires des familles de sangs-purs jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Elles aimaient toutes les deux être au courant de ce qui se passaient dans la grande société des sorciers, qui pouvait-être un mangemort, qui ne l'était pas, pourquoi Sirius Black s'était-il enfuit de chez lui…

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre n'est pas trop « lourd ». je voulais préciser aussi que Alice appartient à JK Rowling.**


	2. Premier jour de cour

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je n'ai pas l'habitude faire des chapitres si long. Les prochains risquent d'être un peu plus courts.**

**Merci à pomeline, miss02 et vampirette pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

Le lendemain de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Maggie et Alice se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Maggie étaient assez stressée, la distribution des emplois du temps n'avaient pas encore eu lieux et elle espérait que son planning serait moins chargé que celui qu'elle avait lors de sa sixième année. Ce fut alors qu'elle se rappela subitement de quelque chose au sujet de sa meilleure amie.

« Au fait Alice, tu as revu Londubat ? », lui demanda Maggie

« Non, j'aurais aimé mais apparemment il n'est plus célibataire », soupira Alice

Franck Londubat avait été un élève de gryffondor âgé d'un an de plus qu'Alice. Cette dernière était amoureuse de depuis sa troisième année, mais n'avait jamais osé lui avouer, bien qu'elle ait eu de nombreuse occasions de le faire. Franck avait donné des cours particuliers à Alice en métamorphose et l'avait même invité une fois à Pré-au-lard. Mais malheureusement la timidité d'Alice l'avait emporté sur tout le reste et elle n'avait jamais tenté sa chance.

« Peut-être que ça ne durera pas »

« Maggie, Franck à tout pour plaire, c'est garçon intelligent, gentil et en plus il veut devenir Auror, j'espère que sa petite amie se rend compte de la chance qu'elle a… j'ai vraiment été stupide… »

« C'est pour ça que tu veux être Auror ? », demanda Maggie

Alice avait en effet gardait comme matière la DCFM, matière que Maggie s'était empressée d'abandonner après avoir passé ses BUSES, et avait confié à Maggie son projet de devenir Auror.

« Pas seulement, c'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis très longtemps. Je veux vraiment faire quelque chose de bien, quelque chose qui en vaille la peine. Je veux que nos générations futures puissent vivre en paix au lieu de vivre dans la terreur comme c'est le cas actuellement. »

Maggie se sentit un peu égoïste face à Alice. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à se mettre au service de la communauté pour rendre service aux autres, sauvée des vies… Mais elle savait que ce genre de vie ne lui conviendrait pas. Elle ne pouvait s'engager dans de grande cause si elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Alice secoua l'épaule de Maggie et attira son regard vers la table des gryffondor, où Lily Evans se laisser peloter par James Potter. C'était en effet la surprise de l'année, ces deux-là étaient ensemble. Bien qu'Evans ait prétendu détesté Potter. Elle n'avait cessé de crier après lui depuis sa cinquième année. Ses hurlements avaient souvent énervé Maggie et fais rigoler Alice. Autant Maggie n'avait aucuns problèmes avec les maraudeurs, autant elle n'aimait pas Evans, déjà ses hurlements hystériques avaient fait passer l'envie à Maggie de se lier d'amitié avec Evans. Ensuite pour Maggie, Evans était juste une hypocrite se considérant comme supérieure aux autres.

« T'étais au courant toi ? »demanda Alice en désignant Potter et Evans

« Ce n'est franchement pas une surprise, ce n'est pas naturel d'entendre une fille hurlait à longueur de temps qu'elle déteste un mec. », répondit Maggie

« Tu n'es pas très objective… »

« Ecoute je sais que t'aime bien cette fille mais moi je ne l'a supporte pas. Elle est juste hypocrite et en plus de mettre du temps à reconnaître ses sentiments pour Potter, elle a laissé espérer à d'autres filles qu'elles pouvaient avoir une chance avec Potter »

« Pff … t'es juste rancunière car elle t'a battu en duel lorsqu'on était en cinquième année »

Maggie grimaça, Alice visait juste comme d'habitude. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle était énervée aussi lorsqu'Evans venait saluer Alice ou venait se mettre dans leurs groupes en botanique et passait son temps à papoter avec Alice. Dans ces cas-là Maggie gardait le silence, mais bouillonnait intérieurement, elle ne participait pas à la conversation et les rares fois où elle le faisait c'était pour faire des remarques acerbes à Evans. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs rapidement compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas essayer de faire la conversation avec Maggie. Elles se contentaient de s'ignorer, bien qu'Evans faisait toujours des efforts pour être polis avec Maggie, ce qui énervait la jeune fille, car elle ne répondait pas à ses politesses et passait souvent pour la méchante de service.

« Tu pourrais peut-être faire un effort avec Lily cette année », suggéra Alice

« Tien tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? Je vois tu t'entends très bien avec, oh et d'ailleurs elle se dirige vers toi, bon je ne vais pas jouer les troubles fêtes plus longtemps… »

« Maggie tu exagères, tes réactions sont disproportionnés… »

« Pas du tout tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas cette fille et pourtant tu t'entêtes à me faire subir sa présence… »

Après avoir reçu son emploi du temps, Maggie se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, non sans avoir fusillé du regard Evans qui venait saluer Alice. Une fois arrivée au niveau des serres de botanique, Maggie se laissa aller contre le mur d'en face et soupira. Elle en avait marre qu'Evans s'incruste dans sa vie et elle avait peur qu'Alice se mette à trainer avec elle plus longtemps.

« Eh bien on peut dire que tu l'as porte pas dans ton cœur cette sale sang de bourbe »

C'était un serpentard de sixième année, qui avait sans doute assisté à la scène et l'avait suivi.

« Ne l'insulte pas comme ça Black ! », Maggie avait beau détester Evans, elle n'allait pas jusqu'à cautionner ce genre d'insulte. Regulus Black, était le frère de Sirius Black, beaucoup plus discret que ce dernier, même si on ne le connaissait pas on ne pouvait nier le lien de parenté entre ces deux-là. Regulus avait les mêmes cheveux bruns que Sirius, mais coupé un peu plus court. Les traits de leurs visages étaient très semblables, bien que l'expression du visage de Regulus fût beaucoup moins chaleureuse que celle de Sirius, plus froide et inquiétante. Ils étaient tous les deux très beau, il n'y avait que la couleur des yeux qui était différente. Alors que Sirius avait les yeux bleus, Regulus avait les yeux verts foncés. C'était la différence la plus flagrante entre les deux frères.

« Parce que j'imagine que tu as tes propres insultes pour Evans », ricana Regulus Black.

« Exactement, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Carter, je fais ce que je veux »

« Oh ça va, pas la peine d'être agressif, et puis si tu veux savoir je me fiche pas mal de ta vie »

« Et moi donc.. . Si tu crois que je m'intéresse à la vie d'un sang mêlée dans la mère est une traitre à son sang…. »

« Et niania… t'as pas autre chose à faire Black que de critiquer ma famille. Tu devrais regarder ta propre famille avant de critiquer la mienne. Mes parents sont peut-être moins pétés de tunes que les tiens mais ils m'aiment. Alors que toi, tu dois-être à leurs yeux tout juste du bon bétail à vendre… »

Régulus Black s'était levé d'un bond et avait sorti sa baguette magique l'a pointant sur le visage de Maggie.

« Tu ne sais rien de ma famille Carter, alors ferme-là. Et moi j'ai le mérite d'être un meilleur duelliste que toi, d'ailleurs qui ne l'ait pas… tu me fais bien rire avec ta famille, ta mère te cahe pas mal de choses… »

Maggie garda le silence tout en essayant de contrôler la panique qui montait en elle. Elle ne voulait pas finir son premier jour de rentrée à l'infirmerie.

Le jeune homme après avoir jeté un regard meurtrier à Maggie rangea sa baguette et partit laissant la jeune fille seule, Regulus avait d'ailleurs éveillé sa curiosité au sujet de sa mère. Elle regarda son emploi du temps et s'aperçu qu'il lui restait moins de vingt minutes avant que son premier cour de potion commence. Maggie se leva et décida de piquer un sprint jusqu'au cachot.

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva à bout de souffle, Alice se précipita vers elle.

« Ecoute Maggie, je suis désolée de t'avoir mise en colère. J'ai bien réfléchis à la situation et je me suis dit que si tu devenais amie avec Donovan, je pense que je réagirais comme toi. »

Maggie sourit à la déclaration d'Alice, Hélène Donovan était une fille de la même année qu'eux mais à gryffondor. Elle était d'ailleurs sortit avec Sirius Black durant plus de cinq mois, mais ces crises de jalousie ont rapidement lassé ce dernier qui a préféré rompre. Avant que Donovan ne sorte avec Sirius Black, le jeune homme s'était plus ou moins lié d'amitié avec Alice. Donovan avait alors considéré Alice comme une rivale et ne se gênait pas pour lui faire les pires vacheries qui existent. Tout cela avait pris fin quand Donovan s'était mis avec Sirius Black. Les vacheries avaient pris fin tout comme l'amitié fragile qu'entretenaient Alice et Sirius. Sirius Black était un élève très charmeur avec les filles. Beaucoup de rumeurs couraient sur lui comme quoi il avait dépucelé la plupart des filles de Poudlard, qu'aucunes filles ne résistaient à son charme… Pour Maggie c'était des rumeurs exagérés, certes Sirius Black était sorti avec pas mal de fille à partir de sa quatrième année, mais le nombre se limiter à deux ou trois par ans et encore… tout le monde savait qu'il n'était sorti avec personne durant sa cinquième année. Ce qui avait énervé ces petites amies c'est qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à flirter avec d'autres filles sous leurs yeux, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il se les faisait toutes.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu avais raison j'ai des réactions disproportionnées parfois. C'est moi qui sius désolée »

« Non, c'est pas grave et puis tu sais, Evans a changer…. Je veux dire elle n'est plus aussi… »

Alice fut interrompue par le professeur Slughorn qui surgit de la salle et leur donna l'ordre d'entrée. Ils n'avaient pas été beaucoup d'élèves à garder le cour de potion. Ils étaient en tout neuf : trois gryffondors, trois serpentards , deux serdaigles et un poufsouffle. Le professeur Slughorn prit la parole.

« Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas nombreux cette année, enfin c'est dommage, monsieur Lupin comment se fait-il que Black et Potter ne viennent plus, oh il manque Evans.. »

Maggie était satisfaite, un cour de moins où elle aurait à supporter Evans.

« …et puisque nous ne sommes pas nombreux, vous allez travailler par trois », alors que les élèves commençaient à former les équipes, Slughorn les interrompit, « Ah non ! C'est moi qui fais les groupes »

Les élèves soupirèrent d'agacement. Si c'était Slughorn qui faisait les groupes ils allaient avoir le droit à l'habituel « mélange des maisons ».

« Lupin, Rogue et O'Connor, vous vous mettez là » fit Slughorn en désignant un coin de la classe, «Rosier, Donovan et Diggory, au premier rang, et enfin Pettigrow, Lestrange et Carter, vous allez au fond »

Pettigrow lança un regard à Maggie qui lui sourit d'un air sympathique. Tous deux pensaient la même chose la collaboration avec Lestrange n'allait pas être facile. Ce dernier regardait Maggie d'un air curieux et lui adressa même un petit sourire. Maggie crut bien sûre qu'elle était victime d'hallucination.

« Bon alors votre tâche est simple, ouvrez votre manuel des _Potions avancées_ p24, et vous allez suivre les instructions pour la confection d'un veritaserum. Ensuite vous me rédigerez pour la semaine prochaine un devoir sur les abus que peut entrainer cette potion », le professeur Slughorn marqua une pause, « Tout ceci est un travail collectif y compris le travail à rendre, j'attends donc de chacun d'entre vous la plus grande coopération »

Les élèves commencèrent le travail, Maggie se chargea de récupérer les différends ingrédients sur le bureau de Slughorn alors que Rabastan Lestrange regardait d'un air amusé Peter Pettigrow qui avait manifestement peur du jeune serpentard. Maggie préféra ne pas se mêler du conflit qui opposait ces deux-là même si elle compatissait beaucoup face à la détresse de Pettigrow. Ce fut lorsqu'elle revint à leur table, après avoir été cherché les derniers ingrédients nécessaires à la potion que Lestrange avait entamé la conversation avec Pettigrow.

« …Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Black, Potter et Lupin trainés avec un pauvre sorcier comme toi, qui sait à peine tenir une baguette magique… »

Peter regarda Rabastant d'un air effrayé mais ne répondit pas à son attaque.

« Et bien j'ai une réponse, tu veux l'entendre ? »

Maggie observait la scène silencieuse alors que Peter crispait ses mains sur son livre de potion.

« Je t'ai posé une question Pettigrow, veux-tu entendre ma réponse ? », siffla Rabastan

« Tu devrais laisser tomber Lestrange, Potter, Black et Lupin se fichent pas mal des capacités de Peter quelles quel soient, ils sont amis et c'est tout. Je ne vois aucunes raisons de chercher des explications à cela. Ce n'est pas parce que Peter est maladroit dans tout ce qu'il fait qu'il n'a pas le droit d'avoir d'amis. »

« Tu as un sens étrange de l'amitié, Carter »

« Contrairement à toi Lestrange, je ne pratique pas l'amitié par intérêt, et Potter, Black et Lupin non plus. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes Carter. Tu es bien naïve, les gens comme Peter ont toujours servit de faire-valoir à des gens comme Black et Potter… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… »

« Vraiment Carter ? Pourquoi d'après toi, les filles n'ont jamais fait attention à Pettigrow. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne tient pas la comparaison avec Black et Potter. »

« Et alors ? Je ne suis jamais sorti avec des garçons et Alice non plus et que je sache elle et moi on ne sert de faire-valoir à personne… »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que les garçons ne font pas attention à vous, mais demande à n'importe quelles poufs des maraudeurs qui est Pettigrow, elles ne sauront pas te répondre. Ou alors elles se serviront de Peter pour se rapprocher des trois autres… Comme ça été le cas de Donovan… »

Maggie fronça les sourcils, elle ne savait pas ou voulait en venir Lestrange.

« Ferme-là Lestrange », ce n'était pas Maggie mais Peter qui avait prononcé ses paroles. Son visage était rouge de colère et la jeune fille avait peur qu'il se jette sur Lestrange d'une minute à l'autre. « Tu ne sais rien de cette histoire »

« Oh j'en sais suffisamment pour me faire une opinion de toi Pettigrow. Tu n'as aucunes fierté, c'est à ce demander ce que tu fais à Gryffondor, et après le coup que t'on fait Donovan et Black, tu as été suffisamment stupide pour vouloir rester amis avec ce type. »

« Ou courageux, Peter ne voulait pas gâcher son amitié avec Black pour une fille… », Déclara Maggie qui n'avait toujours pas appris le fin mot de l'histoire mais qui commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« C'est un point de vu Carter. Mais défend le comme tu veux, ça ne changera rien. Ce pauvre Peter restera transparent toute sa vie », le serpentard souri d'un air sadique, « on devrait te surnommer _Peter l'invisible_ »

Rabastan Lestrange éclata de rire à sa propre blague

« Regardes-toi, Pettigrow, tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre seul, tu as tellement l'habitude que tes _amis_ le fasse pour toi… C'est affligeant, même les serdaigle ont pitié de toi… »

Peter ne pouvant soutenir le regard de Lestrange baissa la tête tout en continuant de suivre les instructions pour la potion. Maggie eut l'incroyable impression que ces yeux étaient embués. Peter n'était pas un garçon repoussant, bien que le terme « beau » ne lui convienne pas. Pour sa part Maggie le trouvait mignon et si elle l'avait pu elle aurait passé le cour à ébouriffé ses cheveux blond en disant « roooh qu'il est mignon ».

Le cour se termina en silence bien qu'il y ait une certaine tension entre Lestrange et Pettigrow. A la fin du cour Maggie les retint tous les deux, il fallait faire le devoir théorique sur le veritaserum et puisque c'était collectif, ils devaient convenir d'un rendez-vous à la bibliothèque selon leurs disponibilité. Il fut convenu qu'ils feraient les recherches chacun de leurs côté et mettraient le tout en commun en fin de semaine.

« Eh bien, il y avait une sacrée ambiance dans ton groupe », murmura Alice

Maggie sursauta, elle n'avait pas vu cette dernière arrivée.

« Ça ne devait pas être mieux dans le tien », répondit Maggie

« Eh bien rogue a tout fait tout seul, il a refusé l'aide de Lupin et la mienne, et pour le devoir théorique c'est mal barré, au moins t'a réussis à fixer un rendez-vous… », Alice soupira et reprit la parole, « Tu sais j'ai entendu ce que disais Lestrange à Pettigrow…. Et je trouve qu'il a raison, c'est vrai qu'il a été méchant dans ses propos, mais il y avait une part de vérité… Surtout avec l'histoire de Donovan, Peter n'aurait jamais dû pardonner ça à Black… »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

« Oh et bien Donovan a fait croire qu'elle était folle amoureuse de Peter, et a réussis à sortir avec. Ça faisait un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et lorsque l'anniversaire de Peter est arrivé, il lui a demandé s'ils pouvaient fêtés ça en amoureux, ils avaient prévu de se rejoindre à Pré-au-lard, sauf que Donovan n'est jamais revenu et c'est en rentrant au château que Peter a surpris Black et Donovan ensemble. Ensuite elle et Black sont restés ensemble durant cinq mois et tous ce temps Peter a dû supporter de les voir ensemble. J'avais pensé que ce serait la fin de l'amitié entre Black et Pettigrow, mais bizarrement non… »

« C'est triste… le jour de son anniversaire… »

« Oui, et puis c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et de fidèle à ses amis.. », soupira Alice

« Comment tu fais pour être au courant de tout ce qui se passe ? J'avais pas l'air maligne devant Lestrange… »

« Et comme d'habitude, tu n'as pas laissé transparaitre ton ignorance. Moi je m'informe contrairement à toi qui est dans ton monde »

Maggie rigola à la dernière phrase de son amie sachant que c'était la vérité. Alors que les deux jeunes filles atteignirent le hall, quelques élèves étaient rassemblaient autour de Rogue et des maraudeurs avec lupin en retrait.

« Alors Servilus, on n'a toujours pas découvert l'existence su shampooing ?, ricana Sirius Black

Potter s'avança et jeta un maléfice d'entrave alors que Rogue essayait de s'en aller, ce dernier tomba par terre sous le rire des spectateurs. Quelque chose attira l'attention de Maggie, elle fit signe à Alice de regarder derrière Black et Potter. En effet Lily Evans se tenait là, regardant la scène avec un air triste sur le visage, mais choisit de faire demi-tour. Maggie était scandalisée, Lily était tout de même préfète. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Alice et vit que cette dernière était tout aussi ébahie qu'elle. Maggie ne pouvait pas laisser Rogue se faire ridiculiser ainsi, c'était un humain après tout. Elle se décida à passer à l'action et interpella Black et Potter, ces derniers se tournèrent vers, leurs baguettes à la main. Maggie savait qu'elle était mauvaise duelliste et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à eux, elle opta pour une solution plus pacifique.

« McGonagall vous cherche, elle m'a dit que vous deviez l'a rejoindre dans son bureau, sinon c'est elle qui viendra vous chercher », mentit Maggie.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent et quittèrent le hall, laissant Rogue au sol, complètement humilié.

« Tu sais que les maraudeurs vont t'en vouloir ? »

« Je sais Alice, mais il fallait faire quelque chose… »

« Je vais trouver Lily, j'aurais deux mots à lui dire », soupira Alice

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Il vaut mieux pas Maggie, avec toi ça pourrait dégénéré, je te conseil de regagner la tour de serdaigle rapidement, quand les maraudeurs découvriront ton mensonge tu risques de devenir une de leurs principale cible. »

Maggie savait que son amie avait raison, elle croisa le regard de Rogue qui lui fit un signe de la main en guise de remerciement avant de quitter lui aussi la grande salle.

* * *

**Et voilà, alors dois-je continuer l'histoire, ou tout arrêter. N'hésitez pas à dire vos avis, ça me donne confiance en moi et vu que je me remet sans cesse en question.**


	3. Humiliation

**Coucou d'avoir patienté, Je voudrais juste savoir si vous trouvez que Maggie est une Mary Sue, car une lectrice m'a clairement fait comprendre que c'était le cas alors j'aimerais avoir d'autres avis. Il me semble pourtant que Maggie est un personnage plutôt normal mais si vous pensez que ce n'est pas le cas faites le moi savoir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

**Merci à Lou et Pomeline pour leurs reviews.**

_« …tu me fais bien rire avec ta famille, ta mère te cache pas mal de choses… »_

La phrase de Regulus avait hanté Maggie durant des heures, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, sa mère était quelqu'un de bien qui n'avait rien à cacher. Maggie eut un sourire, c'était dingue de voir comment une petite phrase lancé par un serpentard qu'elle connaissait à peine pouvait l'angoisser. Après tout, il avait peut-être dit ça comme ça, pour l'a blessé ou l'à faire douter de sa propre famille. Elle avait tenté de savoir pourquoi Regulus Black lui avait dit une telle chose et en avait conclu qu'il l'avait fait pour l'a déstabilisé, c'était une ruse de serpentard sans doute. Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de deux autres serdaigles, Anita Desmondes et Marlène Mckinnon, deux filles complètement accro à Sirius Black et qui passait leurs temps à essayer de lui faire du philtre d'amour. Elles avaient toutes les deux de longs cheveux blonds. Marlène était tout de même plus classe qu'Anita, surtout au niveau vestimentaire.

« Oh, salut Maggie, on te dérange ? », demanda Marlène

« Non c'est bon, je ne faisais pas mes devoirs », répondit cette dernière

« Encore perdu dans tes pensée », lui dit Anita

« On peut dira ça comme ça, tout va bien pour vous ? »

« Non, on n'arrive pas à capter l'attention de Sirius et James qui passe son temps avec cette pouf d'Evans… »

C'est pour ça que Maggie s'entendait bien avec Anita et Marlène à cause de leurs opinions sur Evans.

« C'est une sacrée peste cette fille, elle a l'air gentille comme ça, mais c'est une vrai hypocrite. Et dire qu'elle prétendait détestait James, mais évidemment quand ce dernier s'est mis à sortir avec Mary, elle a réagi au quart de tour »

Mary Koneczy avait été la meilleure amie d'Evans jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette avec James. Evans en aurait voulu à Mary et finalement James a rompu avec cette dernière pour aller avec Evans. La vie est moche. Koneczy n'avait plus adressé la parole à Evans, malgré les nombreuses tentatives de celle-ci pour regagner son amitié.

« Entre l'histoire de Peter et celle de Mary… », Soupira Maggie

« Que veux-tu, tous les coups sont permis en amour… »

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Alice fit irruption, en colère dans le dortoir, son visage était rougi par l'émotion et ses cheveux habituellement si lisses partaient dans tous les sens. Elle s'approcha de Maggie et se laissa tomber sur le lit de cette dernière en soupirant.

« Je vais l'a tué… », Fit Alice

Maggie regarda son amie étonnée d'une telle réaction. Alice n'était pourtant pas du genre violente, c'était même le contraire, Anita et Monica avaient l'air aussi surprise que la jeune fille. Elles ne parlaient pas souvent à Alice, mais ce n'était pas comme si elles se détestaient, Alice avait toujours dit à Maggie que ces filles étaient superficielles. Et c'était vrai, Maggie aimé échanger discuter avec eux de temps en temps mais savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de rester avec deux filles dont le seul centre d'intérêt était Sirius Black.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda Maggie

« Je suis allé voir Evans, pour l'affaire de Rogue, et figure-toi qu'elle a tout nié en bloc et elle a même dit que Rogue était assez grand pour se défendre tout seul ! »

Marlène eut un petit rire :

« Franchement ce n'est pas étonnant, cette fille est une véritable hypocrite, et dire qu'elle était amie avec Rogue… »

Maggie releva la tête brusquement. Comme d'habitude elle était très curieuse.

« Ils étaient juste amis ? »

« Eh bien oui, je pense quand même que Rogue voulait être plus qu'un amis pour elle, mais bon c'était clair qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Evans. »

Maggie sentit un élan de compassion pour Rogue, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable mais il ne méritait pas d'être traité comme un moins que rien. Après tout s'il devenait un mangemort ce serait largement la faute des maraudeurs, toutes ses humiliations subies vont en faire quelqu'un d'amer et de méchant. C'était le point de vu de Maggie, car Rogue n'est pas foncièrement quelqu'un de mauvais, mais sa nature de serpentard le pousserait à prendre une voix plus facile.

« Ils ne sont plus amis car Rogue a traité Evans de _sang de bourbe_ en cinquième année », soupira Alice

« Et alors ? Evans pouvait bien comprendre que la maison serpentard est dure et du préjudice que ça pouvait lui faire de fréquenter une née moldue. Après tout il avait déjà les maraudeurs à dos, il n'allait pas non plus se mettre sa propre maison à dos, non ? », Contra Maggie

Marlène et Anita approuvèrent les paroles de Maggie alors qu'Alice n'était pas d'accord.

« Tu n'es pas objective, toi non plus tu n'aimes pas être traité de sale sang mêlée »

Maggie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Monica fut plus rapide.

« Elle trainait avec un serpentard, il faut s'attendre à recevoir ce genre d'insulte à la figure dans les cas-là »

La discussion prit fin et Marlène et Anita quittèrent le dortoir, laissant les deux amies seules. Maggie fit part de son altercation avec Regulus et de la phrase qu'il avait dite au sujet de sa mère.

« Je pense juste qu'il cherchait à te faire douter de toi », l'a rassura Alice

« Mais pourquoi avoir choisi ma mère, il aurait pu trouver un autre élément, non ? »

« C'était le plus logique, ta mère est une sang pure qui a été élevé dans une famille influente et tu sais comment vont les rumeurs dans les cercles des sangs pure… »

« En gros il se sert d'un vieille rumeur qui courait sur ma mère pour me faire douter d'elle… »

« Je ne sais pas Maggie, tu sais ta mère a été élevé en principe pour penser comme eux, et peut-être qu'avant de rencontrer ton père et bien elle partageait les mêmes idées qu'eux sur la pureté du sang et tout… »

Maggie garda le silence. Elle savait une partie de la vie de sa mère, mais elle ne savait pas comment elle était lorsqu'elle était jeune, quelle genre de sorcière était-elle, ou même dans quelle maison avait-elle atterrit. A présent qu'elle se posait ce genre de questions, Maggie avait l'impression que sa mère était une parfaite inconnu.

« Ne le laisse pas te monter le bourrichon avec ça, Maggie. C'est exactement ce que veut Black, il serait ravi de voir à quel point tu doutes de ta propre mère en ce moment, et il en serait ravis, ne lui laisse pas ce plaisir-là », déclara Alice qui avait suivi le fil des pensées de Maggie.

« Oui, mais si… »

« Il n'y a pas de _mais si_ qui tienne, Maggie », coupa Alice « Peu importe ce qu'a fait ta mère par le passé ou ce qu'elle a pu penser, maintenant c'est finis, c'est le présent qui compte et je trouve que ta mère est quelqu'un de bien et elle serait blessée que tu doutes d'elle ainsi »

Alice avait raison, mais c'était trop tard, tout un tas de questions trottaient dans la tête de Maggie et la jeune fille savait qu'elle ne serait satisfaite que lorsque des réponses lui viendraient. Alice leva les yeux au ciel face aux doutes de son amie.

« Tu n'as cas lui écrire une lettre en lui racontant ce que sous-entendait Regulus Black, je pense que ça ne doit pas être si grave, à mon avis ce sont juste de stupides rumeurs qui couraient sur ta mère lorsqu'elle était jeune. »

« Oui, tu as raison, je vais le faire tout de suite, tu me prêterais Franckie ? »

Franckie était le hibou d'Alice, c'était un animal majestueux avec de magnifiques plumes noires. Alice l'avait nommé ainsi pour rendre une sorte d'hommage à Franck Londubat, bien que Maggie trouvait ça plus péjoratif qu'autre chose et avait souvent taquiné Alice à ce sujet.

« Oui, il doit-être dans la volière »

Maggie attrapa une plume et se mit à rédiger consciencieusement sa lettre, pendant qu'Alice entamait son premier devoir de DCFM. Après plusieurs essais et plusieurs gaspillage de feuilles, Maggie obtint un résultat satisfaisant.

_Coucou vous deux_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que papa n'est pas trop surchargé de travail, moi j'ai déjà un devoir collectif de potion à faire. Figure toi que Slughorn a eu la charmante idée de faire un mélange des maisons, le résultat et que je suis coincée avec Lestrange et Pettigrow. Tu te doutes bien que pour l'entente c'est compliqué, mais je ne me plains pas car Alice est dans une situation pire que moi. Sinon c'est le rythme habituel, je stresse beaucoup pour les ASPIC et je compte passer beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Ma semaine de rentrée s'est très bien passé, sauf peut-être l'altercation avec Regulus Black, il a d'ailleurs fait plusieurs sous-entendu à ton sujet, maman. Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autres à dire, j'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience. Je vous embrasse tous les deux. Maggie_

Cette lettre était à peu près convenable, Maggie se dépêcha de l'envoyer. Le reste de la journée se passa convenablement sans incident notoire. Pendant le reste de la journée, Alice s'évertua à remonter le moral de Maggie. Le soir au diner Maggie était de meilleure humeur mais inquiète. A la table des gryffondors, Sirius Black et James Potter l'a regardait d'un air conspirateur.

Le lendemain, Maggie se réveilla et quitta le dortoir pour déjeuner, sur le chemin elle observa avec étonnement que les gens qu'elle croisait l'a regardait d'un air amusé ou moqueur. Quand elle se rendit à la table des serdaigle il y eu un éclat de rire général et elle vit Alice se précipitait vers elle.

« Oh mon dieu ! Maggie, qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux ? »

« Quoi !... »

« Eh bien Carter, tu sais si tu aimes la maison gryffondor, il n'est pas nécessaire de le montrer de façon aussi… voyante », ricana Sirius Black

Maggie horrifiée saisit une mèche de ses cheveux en temps normal bruns pour découvrir qu'ils étaient rouges assortis de paillette. Paniquée la jeune fille ne répliqua rien et s'enfuit dans les couloirs de l'école, les yeux plein de larmes. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que subissait Rogue, mais voir tous ses gens rire d'elle ainsi lui a fait perdre ton son courage. Elle savait que sa réaction avait été disproportionnée, mais l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie lui paraissait juste insupportable. Elle n'avait jamais été traitée comme ça. Alice l'a rejoignit essoufflée.

« Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à le croire, tout ça pour avoir aidé Rogue ! », s'écria Alice révoltée, elle prit Maggie dans ses bras pour l'a réconforté, « Il faut aller à l'infirmerie »

A leur entrée Pomfresh se précipita sur Maggie.

« Ah non, ce n'est pas possible de faire des blagues aussi idiotes. »

L'infirmière força Maggie à s'asseoir sur un des lits de l'infirmerie et lui applica plusieurs sortilège sans succès.

« Si je tenais ce qui vous ont fait subir ça », grinça Pomfresh « Je vais vous appliquer une potion de nettoyage capillaire, ça risque de vous bruler le cuir chevelu »

En effet Maggie sentit qu'on lui versait un du liquide dans ses cheveux bruns. Il ne lui brulait pas le cuir chevelu mais l'irritait beaucoup, la jeune fille avait une folle envie de se gratter la tête. Elle entendit l'infirmière soupirait d'agacement.

« Je ne comprends pas, ça devrait marcher »

« Au moins les paillettes sont partis », fit remarquer Alice

« Ecoutez jeune fille, pour le moment il va falloir patienter, la potion que je vous ai appliqué est très agressive alors je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour vous pour le moment. Vous allez devoir rester comme ça, après tout vous êtes en état d'aller en cour. Vous reviendrez ce soir à 19h et vous passerez la nuit à l'infirmerie, je vais vous préparer plusieurs potions capillaire »

L'infirmière ne laissa pas à Maggie le temps de répondre et disparut. Maggie avait un air horrifié sur le visage.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera une solution », l'a rassura Alice

Maggie hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

« Comment Rogue fait-il pour supporter tout ça ? Regarde on me fait une petite humiliation et voilà dans quel état je me mets »

« C'est la première fois qu'on te fait ce genre de blagues, c'est normal que tu réagisses ainsi », répondit Alice

« Si tu veux mon avis, Sirius Black ne vaut pas mieux que sa famille. Il prend un tel plaisir à humilier les gens que finalement il ne se démarque pas de sa très chère famille dont il prétend être différent, quant à Potter… »

Maggie ne put finir sa phrase car un toussotement retentit. Elle se tourna et vit justement Potter et Black à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Potter paraissait gêné et Black avait l'air furieux. Maggie sentie la colère lui montait vers elle, elle fit signe à Alice qu'il était temps de sortir. Dans le couloir Maggie et Alice reprirent leurs conversations.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont vouloir se venger encore une fois ? », demanda Maggie

« Je ne sais pas… »

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent en cour de métamorphose ou elles commencèrent l'apprentissage du sortilège protéiforme qui s'avérait être compliqué à réaliser. A la fin du cour, Alice était la seule élève à l'avoir réussi et eu droit à un des rares sourire de Mcgonagall.

Maggie s'était plus ou moins habitué aux sourires moqueur des élèves et certains ne faisait même plus attention à elle. La journée passa à une allure très rapide et la jeune fille quitta Alice pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. En chemin elle croisa Regulus Black.

« Jolie couleur Carter »

La jeune fille se contenta de le fusiller du regard et s'apprêta à continuer son chemin. Mais Regulus l'interpella de nouveau.

« Alors, tu as raconté ce que je t'ai dit à ta mère ? Je t'ai vu envoyer du courrier… », Demanda-t-il

« Tu espionnes mes moindres faits et gestes maintenant ? »

« Pas spécialement, tu es d'une banalité effrayante Carter, et puis les serdaigles sont ennuyeux, ta mère va surement te répondre de na pas t'inquiéter… »

« Très bien Black, écoute va droit au but, ou veux-tu en venir ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais vois-tu ta mère ne donnera jamais de réponses aux questions que tu te poses, quel cruel échec, je me disais que je pouvais t'aider… »

« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? »

« Eh bien je te demanderais quelque chose en échange… »

« Et quoi ? »

« Tu es proche de Remus Lupin ? »

La question surprit Maggie, elle n'adressait jamais la parole à Lupin.

« Tu es secrètement amoureux de Lupin ? Et bien, c'est plutôt surprenant de ta part… »

Les yeux de Regulus jetèrent des éclairs, et il serra les poings.

« Non, je n'éprouve pas ce genre d'attirance Carter , mais Lupin cache un secret.. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« C'est Rogue qui me l'as dit mais Dumbledore lui a strictement interdit d'en parler, mais il a laissé de nombreux indices pour que j'en arrive à cette conclusion. »

« Je ne sais rien sur Lupin »

« Je sais, mais vois-tu nous autre serpentard sommes très isolés des autres maisons… »

« On se demande pourquoi », soupira Maggie

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis Carter ! Je te demande juste d'espionner Lupin et d'être à l'écoute de toutes les rumeurs le concernant »

« Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ? »

« Non mon frère me connait et il me démasquerait et après l'affaire Rogue, il est certain que Dumbledore surveille les serpentard de près. »

« Quand tu sauras le secret de Lupin, que feras-tu ? »

Regulus l'a regarda avec un air énigmatique sur le visage.

« Peut-être rien, mais j'aime savoir les secrets des gens. Et je sais beaucoup de choses sur ta mère, d'ailleurs tous les serpentards savent des choses sur ta mère »

« Dans ce cas je demanderais de l'aide sans contrepartie à un autre serpentard. »

« Tu peux essayer, mais ils ne te diront rien »

Maggie était de mauvaise humeur à présent.

« Et bien je m'en fiche alors, et je ne veux rien savoir sur le passé de ma mère »s'écria Maggie

« Très bien, mais sache que ma proposition est valable toute l'année, et puis tu sais je suis sûr que Lupin était au courant de la blague de Potter et Sirius mais il n'a rien fait, pourtant il était préfet, alors à ta place je n'aurais aucune pitié…. »

Maggie laissa le jeune homme seul dans les couloirs ne voulant pas en entendre plus, Regulus n'était qu'un sale manipulateur, il a d'abord joué la carte du secret de famille avant de jouer celle de l'humiliation. Ce fut avec mauvaise humeur que la jeune fille franchit les portes de l'infirmerie.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, donnez-moi vos avis, j'essaierais d'être le plus régulière possible dans les publications. Le prochain chapitre se nommera **_**Rabastan vs Sirius, **_**des hypothèses ? A bientôt.**

**Lou ****:Coucou, il faudrait que tu précises ou tu veux en venir mais bon, puisque tu penses que Maggie ressemble à une Mary-Sue, je te recopie la définition de Mary-Sue :**

**La suridentification de l'auteur dans son personnage :**

**partage le(s) même(s) hobbies, opinions politiques, convictions religieuses, âge et nationalité que son auteur**_**, **__pas vraiment, et puis j'ai beaucoup de convictions politiques alors que Maggie n'en a aucunes._** Cela peut aller jusqu'à partager une forme idéalisée de son nom, de son aspect physique ou de sa situation socio-professionnelle **_je n'ai pas de situation en commun avec Maggie même si je suis étudiante; _**fait montre d'une haute moralité de type occidentale (morale individualiste fondée sur le bien-être des personnes du type liberté individuelle)** à vrai dire je n'y ai pas trop réfléchie mais c'est vrai que Maggie a une certaine morale qui lui vient de son éducation**, même si c'est inadéquat pour son ethnie supposée ou l'univers dans lequel le personnage interagit (des esclaves dans l'Antiquité qui trouvent que l'esclavage n'est pas normal ; mariages forcés ou arrangés qui sont vécus comme répugnants, indépendamment des cultures ; application d'une morale religieuse inadéquate, comme la condamnation de l'inceste en Égypte antique...)**_, Maggie n'est pour l'instant en contradiction avec personne _**aime/déteste les mêmes personnages que son auteur, surtout dans les fanfictions**_ j'aime tous les personnages dans Harry Potter, c'est la seule œuvre ou c'est le cas, il n'y a vraiment aucuns personnage que je déteste pas même les mangemorts_**. Cela peut aller jusqu'à provoquer des situations dans l'intrigue de l'histoire (mariage entre personnages canons, ce n'est pas prévue, réhabilitation du Méchant **_lequel ? Parce qu'il va y en avoir un paquet_**, ...) que l'auteur souhaiterait voir dans l'œuvre originale, qui s'accompagne d'amitié/amour ou puissante rivalité c avec un ou plusieurs personnages canons de l'histoire originale;**

**Note : Cette suridentification de l'auteur est appelée "Self-Insert" ("Insertion de Soi") dans le monde de la fanfiction. Il s'agit d'un cas particulier des Mary-Sue, mais les SI peuvent être indépendants des caractéristiques bodybuildées habituelles (cas d'un personnage contemporain "largué" dans un univers qui lui est inconnu)**_Non, je précise que l'univers d'Harry Potter est très familier à Maggie puisqu'elle en fait partie_**.**

**Des particularités du personnage pour le rendre plus attrayant (plus fort, plus beau, plus intelligent): pouvoir(s) surnaturel(s) d'une puissance extravagante**_, Maggie est une simple sorcière parmis d'autres, rien ne l'a démarque_**; connaissances/compétences les plaçant devant les leaders mondiaux de la recherche technologique et/ou les opérations militaires ; l'auteur n'hésitant pas à les multiplier, dans des domaines extrêmement différents voire contradictoires ;**_ Bien que Maggie soit à serdaigle si vous lisez bien vous remarquerez de nombreuses faiblesses dans ses connaissances scolaires et puis sa culture générale n'est pas particulièrement mis en avant. _**Grande beauté rehaussée par un détail rarissime**, pas du tout, elle est comme le dit Regulus banale, il faudrait que je pense à faire une description physique du personnage car il me semble qu'elle est presque inexistante** (yeux couleur Améthyste...). L'auteur n'hésite pas à la décrire en détail en exprimant à quel point tout le monde est fasciné dans son entourage**_ personne n'est fascinés par Maggie dans l'histoire_**; possède un objet ou un animal exotique et/ou magique (batte de base-ball magique**_...)Elle a une baguette magique comme tout sorciers qui se respecte_**; En contrepartie, l'auteur peut choisir de rajouter des défauts qu'il juge intéressants à son personnage, pour éviter qu'il ne soit entièrement parfait et donc qu'il soit impossible de s'identifier à lui : défaut à la mode (anorexie...) évoqué mais idéalisé ou jamais interprété; **_Maggie est en bonne santé quant à ses défauts et bien il y en a pas mal, mais c'est trop tôt pour tous les voir même si on remarque qu'elle est très susceptible et dramatise souvent ou a des réactions diproportionnée. _**L'auteur veut que l'on plaigne son personnage, pour qu'il en ressorte grandi : un passé familial difficile, voire scabreux, impliquant négligences et abus, mais ne laissant que peu de traces dans son comportement**_ Maggie a été très bien élevé et toujours très fière de sa famille, _**tendance au sacrifice (de sa vie ou autre).**_ Elle n'est pas spécialement courageuse, vous avez pu le voir face aux maraudeurs quand ils attaquaient Rogue, Maggie n'a même pas osé se battre en duel avec eux et il n'est pas question de sacrifice dans l'histoire._

**Par ailleurs rien ne dit que Rabastan, Sirius et Regulus vont tomber amoureux d'elle, d'ailleurs je ne dirais rien à ce sujet, ce serait révéler la suite de l'histoire. C'est juste que j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi Maggie ressemble à une Mary-Sue pour toi. Sinon je suis contente que mon écriture te plaise, je suis contente que tu trouves quelque chose de positif.**


	4. Rabastan vs Sirius

**Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais en ce moment je n'ai vraiment pas une minute à moi. Merci à tous vos commentaires et je m'excuse d'y avoir répondu si tard (pour certains) et j'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire. Je sais que la régularité des publications laisse à désirer mais ne vous inquiétez pas quoiqu'il arrive je terminerais cette histoire. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Maggie avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie, le lendemain ses cheveux étaient redevenus bruns avec tout de même des reflets roux à peine visible. L'infirmière fut satisfaite mais exigea que Maggie repasse à la dernière pour effacer les dernières traces de la teinture. Sa meilleure amie l'accueillit avec une joie non dissimulée.

« Je me suis ennuyée toute la nuit sans toi », déclara Alice

« Que veux-tu je suis irremplaçable », plaisanta Maggie

« Toujours aussi modeste. »

« Toujours ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, en chemin Maggie raconta l'étrange proposition de Regulus.

« C'est vrai que Lupin a un comportement bizarre mais il n'est pas méchant », fit Maggie

« C'est vrai, à mon avis on ferait mieux de ne pas s'en mêler, ça nous va nous retomber dessus sinon »

« Oui, mais Régulus sait des choses sur ma mère », soupira Maggie

« Arrête de te monter le bourrichon avec ça, il faut que tu arranges les choses avec les maraudeurs », rouspéta Alice, « C'est pour moi que tu devrais t'inquiéter ! »

Maggie haussa d'un sourcil étonnée.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, j'ai un sujet théorique à rendre pour le cour de soin aux créatures magiques et je n'ai toujours pas commencé ! »

« Il est à rendre pour demain, non? »

« Oui » soupira Alice

« Oh je pourrais t'aider … »

« Quoi ? Oh non ! Ne te vexe pas Maggie mais je ne veux surtout pas de ton aide, tu es une vrai catastrophe dans cette matière, c'est limite si t'es pas plus douée en DCFM »

Maggie leva les yeux au ciel et secoua ses boucles brunes, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ces lèvres ce que remarqua immédiatement Alice.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ? », Demanda Alice

Maggie prit un air supérieur et lui répondit :

« Ca fait une semaine que j'ai terminé mes devoirs en soin aux créatures magiques »

« Tu as quoi ! », s'étrangla Alice

Les deux jeunes filles étaient arrivées dans la Grande Salle et furent interpellés par Sirius Black.

« Bah alors Carter, tu as enlevé ta merveilleuse coloration ? »

Avant que Maggie puisse répondre elle fut interrompu par Mcgonagall.

« Monsieur Black, je me doutais bien que vous étiez derrière ce genre d'idiotie, puisque c'est la première semaine de rentrée je vais me montrer indulgente, je retire 20 points à Gryffondor et vous présentez immédiatement vos excuses à Miss Carter »

« Mes excuses … »

« C'est ça ou une semaine de retenue Black »

Maggie eut un petit sourire, évidemment c'était assez humiliant pour Black de lui faire des excuses devant les autres élèves, il perdait en quelque sorte la face.

« Je m'excuse », articula Black

Mcgonagall le regarda à travers ses lunette et reprit la parole.

« Vous devez comprendre Monsieur Black que l'école en a plus qu'assez de votre comportement humiliant envers les autres élèves, si vous n'assimilez pas ce que je vous dis aujourd'hui ce que je vous dis, vous prenez le risque de sanctions beaucoup plus lourdes et je veillerais personnellement à ce que vous compreniez enfin ce que vous faites subir aux autre. Ais-je été assez clair »

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la Grande Salle, les yeux de Maggie se posèrent sur la table des professeurs, Dumbledore paraissait très amusé par cette situation, quant au reste des élèves ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur leur déjeune, il fallait reconnaître que Mcgonagall savait imposer du respect.

« Limpide, professeur », répondit Black

Mcgonagall quitta la Grande Salle au grand soulagement de la plupart des élèves qui reprirent leurs conversations. Alice et Maggie s'installèrent à la table des serdaigle.

« Donc avant qu'on nous interrompt, tu me disais bien que tu avais déjà fini le devoir théorique en soin aux créatures magiques », dit Alice comme si elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle disait.

« Puisque je te le dis, je suis tombé sur le sujet : _les dragons à travers le monde, _et franchement il n'y a pas plus simple comme sujet même pour quelqu'un d'aussi nul que moi dans cette matière », répondit Maggie

« Tu en as de la chance, moi mon sujet c'est :_ Le basilic, roi des serpents_ », soupira Alice, « Il y a très peu de choses à dire sur eux, je ne ferais même pas un parchemin avec tout ça »

Le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, Jeffrey White, était paranoïaque, à tel point qu'il faisait des sujets théoriques différents pour chaque élève, et les sujets étaient tirés au sort comme ça, White évité de faire penser à ses élèves qu'il avait des chouchous.

« Bah tu peux toujours parler des légendes qui les entoure », l'encouragea Maggie

« Oui j'y ait pensé mais ça me donne l'impression que c'est dans le domaine de l'histoire de la magie »

« Oui, c'est sûre mais… », Commença Maggie, mais elle s'interrompit, son regard s'était posé sur Sirius Black qui venait de quitter la Grande Salle, une idée subite lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je te répondrais tout à l'heure, il faut absolument que j'aille demandait un truc à Black », fit Maggie.

La jeune fille sous les yeux éberlués d'Alice se leva et courut à travers la Grande Salle espérant rattraper Black. Elle y arriva assez facilement.

« BLACK ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se tourna vers Maggie.

« Je t'ai déjà présenté mes excuses carter, ça devrait suffire, non ?

« Oui… je… enfin… »

« Et en plus tu ne sais même pas aligner deux mots », soupira Black

« Oh pas la peine de te braquer, je voulais juste te demander quelque chose »

L'aîné des Black passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air ennuyé.

« Ecoute, je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder, Petra m'attends… »

« C'est juste un truc d'ordre….familial… »

Black observa soudain la jeune fille d'un air curieux, tout le monde savait qu'il était mal vu par sa famille à Poudlard, mais il savait que la famille de Maggie était encore pire niveau réputation.

« En fait, ton frère n'arrête pas de me faire des sous-entendu bizarre au sujet de ma mère et je me demandais si tu ne savais pas où il voulait en venir »

« Ecoute comme tu dois le savoir, je ne suis plus en contact avec ma famille, je ne peux pas t'aider. », répondit froidement Black.

Maggie s'attendait à cette réponse, mais elle avait quand même essayé, s'il y avait une chance qu'elle en sache plus au sujet de sa mère, elle l'a saisirait.

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave », soupira Maggie

Sirius Black regarda la jeune fille et eut un sentiment de culpabilité.

« Attend »

Maggie se retourna les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Je ne sais rien de ta mère mais je me souviens quand j'étais petit d'avoir entendu un sujet de conversation sur elle, je n'ai pas tout entendu, juste le prénom de ta mère et une mention à un nouvel ordre, je n'en sais pas plus. Bon maintenant je dois… »

« Black et Carter, si je m'attendais à ça »

Lestrange se tenait derrière eux avec une lueur moqueuse, Maggie se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là. Sirius Black lança un regard dégoûté à Lestrange. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et le prit par les épaules comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

« Tu sais Black, tu ne devrais pas parler de choses que tu ne connais pas », déclara Lestrange

« Et toi tu ne devrais pas écouter les conversations des autres », répliqua Black

« Et bien vous ne devriez peut être pas discuté dans un endroit si peu…. discret »

« Peut-être que tu devrais traîner ta sale face de serpent ailleurs, Lestrange », cracha Black

« Ouuuh, le vilain garçon, tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris le respect, Black ? »

Maggie commençait à avoir la trouille, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser une autre raison à Black de l'a détester, d'un autre côté en cas de duel elle savait qu'elle ne serait d'aucune utilité.

« Oh, c'est vrai tu es né comme un raté, même tes parents n'ont rien pu faire pour toi », continua Lestrange.

Black serrait les poings sous le regard amusé de Lestrange.

« Oui tu es un raté et le plus pathétique c'est que tu ais besoin de gens comme Pettigrow pour te mettre en valeur… »

Lestrange n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Black se jeta sur lui, nullement décontenancé, Lestrange saisit sa baguette et repoussa Black. Maggie s'aperçut à sa plus grande horreur qu'en plus de ça, Lestrange avait réussie à prendre la baguette de Black le laissant démunit et à terre.

« Tu sais si tu veux devenir Auror, il va falloir faire de gros efforts, m'attaquer de façon moldu et en plus se faire voler sa baguette c'est pitoyable », déclara Lestrange

Lestrange se dirigea tranquillement vers Black agitant la baguette de ce dernier entre ses mains.

« Tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui », dit-il

Il lui tendit sa baguette que Black reprit d'un geste rageur. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Lestrange s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Black.

« Laisse-moi être clair, je ne suis pas Rogue, donc tes attaques pathétiques tu les garde pour toi, mais je suis indulgent avec toi, après tout nous sommes de la même famille », lui rappela cruellement Lestrange.

Lestrange se leva et se tourna ver Carter.

« Quant à toi petite serdaigle, j'étais sûre que tu aurais cette idée stupide d'allé lui demander, il ne sait rien comme tu as pu le voir », soupira Lestrange « Mais je vais te laisser cogiter quelque temps, de toute manière nous nous reverrons pour le devoir de potion »

Ce fut sur ces paroles que Lestrange les quitta. Maggie se précipita vers Black et l'aida à se relever.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû t'en parler Black »

« Appel moi Sirius, j'en ai sérieusement marre de ce nom, et de toute manière cette affaire vient d'éveiller mon intérêt »

Une lueur malicieuse apparut dans le regard de Sirius.

« Visiblement, contrairement à ce que Cornedrue a dit, cette année ne sera pas aussi tranquille que prévu »

Il commença à marcher dans le couloir et après quelques mètres, il se tourna vers Maggie qui était restée immobile.

« Bon tu ne vas pas rester planté là toute la nuit, il faut qu'on parle avec les autre », dit Sirius.

Maggie le rejoignit étonnée.

« Ah bon ? Mais je croyais que… »

« Peu importe, Pétra devra attendre, par contre ces sales serpentard eux ne perdent rien pour attendre ».

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à marcher sans savoir qu'au loin un groupe de serpentard les observait d'un air moqueur.

* * *

**Et voilà fin du chapitre peut-être un peu court par rapport aux autres, je sais qu'il peut paraître inutile mais il y a des détails intéressants si vous cherchez bien et par contre d'autres détails le sont moins. Et certains détails pouvant paraître primordiales ne le sont pas . Le prochain chapitre s'apellera « Quand les maraudeurs s'en mêlent »**


	5. Les maraudeurs s'en mêlent

**Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse du retard, mais je vous rassure, quoi qu'il arrive, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic, par ailleurs je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'ont pas reçu de réponses à leurs reviews, j'ai eu un énorme problème avec mon compte. Merci à Skouare Enix, Malicia M. Dalriada, lapin d'Alice,Miiliie et Sephora4.J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cela faisait une heure que Maggie se trouvait dans le parc du château avec les maraudeurs, Sirius avait terminer son récit. Alors que Peter n'avait pas l'air plus secoué que ça, Remus et James avaient l'air pensif.

« Je ne comprends pas tout, il manque des éléments, les serpentards ne feraient jamais ce genre de sous-entendu s'ils n'avaient pas quelque chose à y gagner, déclara Potter.

- C'est des serpentard, il n'y a rien à comprendre, marmonna Peter, Ils veulent juste causer du tort à Carter en l'a faisant douter de sa propre famille.

- Il y a autre chose qu'on devrait savoir et que tu nous ait pas dit ? questionna Lupin"

Maggie observa longuement Lupin, elle se souvenait parfaitement du marché que lui avait proposé Black junior. Devait-elle dire la vérité ou garder le silence ?

" … Non, il n'y a rien d'autre", répondit Maggie après une brève hésitation

Lupin plissa les yeux, au contraire des autre il avait perçu son hésitation...

" Patmol, pourquoi veux-tu l'aider ? Elle nous a empêcher de donner une bonne leçon à Servilus... , demanda Potter exaspéré.

- Parce que ce sont des serpentard et que nous aimons leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! , plaisanta Black.

- Vous les détestez vraiment... les serpentard , déclara Maggie.

- Ce sont tous de futurs mangemorts, répondit Black, Ils ne font que causer du tort au autre, ils sont méprisants envers tous le monde parce qu'ils pensent être supérieur à cause de leur sang soi-disant pur. Franchement, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Dumbledore s'encombrer de gens comme eux, le mieux pour tous le monde serait de les exterminer...

- C'est assez extrême ce que tu penses Black », l'interrompit Maggie, C'est vrai que les serpentard ne sont pas les gens les plus sympathiques que je connaisse, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont tous pareil, c'est injuste de penser comme ça...

- Tu défends ses sales serpents ! », s'exclama Potter, Surtout après les torts qu'ils te causent et te causeront dans l'avenir.

- J'aime à penser que dans chaque élève de ce collège se trouve des être pourvus de sentiments et d'humanité, et j'aime à penser que les serpentards en font partis même s'ils ne le montre pas, se défendit Maggie."

Le ricanement de Black retentit et l'espace d'un instant, Maggie eut peur qu'il se mette à l'insulter.

"Tu es plutôt utopiste et très naïve pour le coup. C'est souvent ce que je me disais quand je vivais encore chez mes parents, qu'ils étaient humain, qu'au fond ils m'aimaient bien, mais je me suis faite une raison. Ces gens ont une pierre à la place du cœur, c'est ce qui les rend dangereux, si j'étais premier ministre j'ordonnerais pour le bien de tous leur extermination. Crois-moi, le monde se porterait beaucoup mieux sans eux. J'imagine que tu lis les journaux, la plupart des crimes commis ont lieux du fait d'ancien élève qui viennent de serpentard. Quel mal y a-t-il à les éliminer ? Eux ont droit de tuer des nées moldu, de s'attaquer à nos proches, de commettre des crimes horrible et nous nous pourrions pas les combattre sous prétexte que quelque part ces gens sont humains !

- Vous parlez d'exterminer des élèves de serpentard, pas d'exterminer des criminels !S'exclama Maggie.

- C'est tout comme, tous le monde sait que les serpentards sont des mangemorts et nous avons le droit de les combattre, non ? déclara Sirius, les joues rougis par la colère.

- Et bien je dirais juste une chose, combattez-les, mais ne devenez jamais comme eux, répondit Maggie."

Black soupira d'exaspération, Maggie comprenait que Black déteste les serpentard, mais elle avait du mal a accepter cet acharnement de sa part.

" Bon, c'est bien beau votre petit débat mais ça ne mène à rien du tout.", fit remarquer James.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

"Malheureusement, on ignore tout... peut être qu'on devrait commencé par faire des recherches sur ta mère."

Maggie contracta la mâchoire, elle détestait l'idée d'entreprendre recherches sur sa mère mais d'un autre côté sa curiosité était tellement forte qu'elle ne serait plus satisfaite des réponses données par sa mère.

" Je dois vous laisser, j'ai divination, déclara Remus, Maggie, je pense que tu devrais songer à avoir une conversation avec ta mère. C'est avant tout un problème familiale que tu rencontres, mais les serpentard sont connus pour être de très bon manipulateur. Si tu ne découvres pas la vérité, ils risquent d'utiliser ton ignorance contre toi et cela pourrait peut être avoir de très grave répercussion.

- Lunard a raison, confirma James, tous ce que l'on peut faire pour toi, c'est rechercher des éléments ici-même à Poudlard, mais au-delà de ça il faut impérativement que tu fasses toi-même des recherches."

* * *

Il fut convenu que chacun mèneraient les recherches de son côté, Maggie en était ravie car malgré tout, elle n'appréciais toujours pas les maraudeurs dont le défaut de l'un des membres était d'avoir comme petite amie Lily Evans. C'était plus une sorte d'association. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle les avait quitté et réfléchissait. La jeune sorcière était tellement peu attentive à ce qui l'entourait qu'elle heurta un élève.

« Je suis désolée, je ne faisais pas attention, bredouilla Maggie

- Pas besoin d'être désolée Carter, répondit la voix sarcastique de Regulus, je sais que je t'ai donné matière à réfléchir ces derniers temps, c'est une chose que tu n'avais pas souvent l'habitude faire, je conçois donc que ça puisse être un effort extrêmement épuisant pour toi.

- Inutile d'être vexant Black, se vexa la jeune fille, et pour info je suis à Serdaigle.

- L'appartenance à une maison ne veut rien dire du tout, déclara Black, mais je reconnais que les serdaigles sont plus intelligents que la moyenne. Du moins que les Gryffondores.

- Cette conversation ne mène à rien, remarqua Maggie.

- Tu as enfin remarqué ? Railla Black

- Ecoute-moi Black, je ne suis peut être pas une sang-pure mais je ne t'ai jamais nuit, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi.

- Je n'ai rien contre toi, c'est juste que je connais un secret sur ta famille et c'est toujours avantageux de connaître des secrets sur les gens, même si ça paraît inutile, se justifia le serpentard

- De toute façon je vais tout découvrir par moi-même, affirma Maggie.

- Et tu penses vraiment que mon frère et ses amis peuvent t'aider ? Se moqua Black, Sirius et et reste de sa petite bande se fichent pas mal de toi. D'ailleurs crois-moi, les choses seront pires pour toi s'ils découvrent ça. J'ai un marché à te proposer...

- Encore ton obsession sur Lupin qui revient, railla Maggie.

- Ce n'est pas obsession, il cache réellement quelque chose, répondit froidement Regulus.

- Avec toi tous le monde cache quelque chose, fit remarquer Maggie d'un ton acide

- Parce que c'est la vérité ! Ou en étais-je ?

- Tu me proposais un marché, lui rappela la jeune serdaigle.

- Ah oui ! Dans deux semaines, il y a une réunion...

- Quelle genre de réunion? Coupa Maggie

- Cesse de m'interrompre et tu le sauras, lui intima Black d'un ton impérieux, pour te répondre c'est le genre de réunion auxquelles ne sont censés assister que les serpentards. Mais je pourrais toujours te parrainer.

- Me parrainer ?

- Oui, et tu apprendras certaines choses intéressantes...

- En échange de quoi ?

Black lui donna un sourire éclatant.

- Je sais très bien que tu n'espionneras pas mon frère et Lupin mais j'ai quelque chose de mieux à te proposer. Je ne te demande rien pour l'instant.

- Alors tu vas me faire assister à une réunion interdite entre serpentard sans rien en échange, s'étonna Maggie.

- J'ai dis _pour l'instant_, mais il est possible que je te demande un service plus tard et je t'informes que ce marché sera toujours valable même après que tu ais quitté Poudlard, répondit Black.

- Oh je vois j'aurais une dette envers toi, ma mère m'avait parlé de cette pratique chez les sangs purs, ça n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Et puis je ne vais pas risquer ce genre de marché , est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?

- Crois-moi Carter, plus tu en saura sur ta mère, mieux ça sera pour toi, alors oui ça en vaut la peine, je te laisse... »

C'est à ce moment-là que Evans apparut dans le couloir. Le jeune Black s'interrompit brutalement et tourna son regard vers la Gryffondore.

« Le Sangs de bourbes, toujours aussi impolis, crache-t-il.

- J'enlève 5 points à serpentards, siffla Lily avec colère, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans la salle commune. »

Black quitta les deux jeunes sorcières après avoir adressé un clin d'oeil à Maggie qui sentit son estomac faire un saut périlleux, elle décida d'ignorer ce fait et se tourna vers Lily Evans.

« On était en pleine conversation, déclara Maggie d'un ton vénimeux.

- J'essayais de t'aider, répondit gentiment Evans. »

Pour une raison inconnue, le ton employé par Evans donné envie à Maggie de l'a rouer de coup sur place. Ces mains tremblaient furieusement sur sa baguette, elle avait envie de jeter un sort, n'importe quel sort à Evans.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Evans et encore moins de la tienne, cracha la jeune serdaigle.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me détestes autant. Tu es juste une arrogante petite serdaigle qui se croit au-dessus de tous le monde et qui pense que je ne suis pas assez bien pour être ton amie. Je t'ai juste fait redescendre de ton piédestal en cinquième année, tu devrais m'en remercier, s'emporta Evans.

Maggie rougissait de colère.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une amie telle que toi et qui retourne sa veste aux moindres occasion, répondit-elle à Evans.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, affirma Evans.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale hypocrite. Il suffit de voir la façon dont tu as tourné le dos à ton « amis » Rogue au moment ou il avait le plus besoin de toi.

- Ca ne te concerne pas, s'écria Lily.»

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles qu'Evans planta Maggie au milieux du couloir. La jeune serdaigle soupira, cette année allait vraiment être particulièrement laborieuse.

* * *

**Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. Par ailleurs je tiens à signaler que je vais réécrire les chapitres précédents, il n'y aura pas de gros changements, c'est surtout une sorte de correction qui s'appliquera à l'ensemble de mes fanfics.**


	6. Réflexion et douche glacée

**Coucou, et voici le chapitre 6, je le met en ligne plus tôt afin de m'excuser de mon énorme retard. Merci à Circee pour sa review.**

**Nini: Je suis contente que regulus te plaise, pour Lily, j'évite juste de trop l'idéalisé.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Maggie était rentrée au dortoir. Elle se trouvait assise en face d'un miroir et contemplait son reflet. Ses longues boucles brunes étaient emmêlées. Ses petit yeux marrons foncés habituellement si chaleureux étaient constamment plissés en raison du stress. La jeune fille soupira, elle devait mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Tout d'abord, les Serpentard et en particulier Black et Lestrange connaissaient un secret compromettant sur sa mère, ensuite les Maraudeurs s'étaient montré tout aussi curieux mais manquait peut être de motivation et par ailleurs, Maggie ne les portait pas dans son cœur. Cela lui avait parut une bonne idée de demander de l'aide à Sirius Black mais puisqu'il ne savait rien, maintenant elle préférait se passer de son aide et de celle de ses amis. La Serdaigle décida d'attendre une réponse de sa mère, accepter le marché de Regulus Black serait totalement irresponsable, compte tenu de ses tendance et de l'avenir qu'il se destinait. Et puis il y avait aussi Lestrange...

Maggie s'effondra sur son lit en soupirant, lorsque la voix d'Alice retentit.

« Trop de réflexions entraîne un une montée de chaleur au cerveau susceptible de griller la totalité des neurones. » plaisanta Alice

Maggie se releva immédiatement et accueillit avec soulagement Alice.

« Si tu savais la journée que j'ai eu, se plaignit-elle, c'était atroce entre les Maraudeurs, Black junior et Evans, je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête.

- Dans ce cas j'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, j'ai croisé Lestrange et il m'a chargé de te dire de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque demain avec Pettigrow, l'informa son amie.

- J'avais complètement oublié le devoir de potion, soupira Maggie.

- Ne te plains pas, moi je suis avec Rogue et Lupin, on a toujours pas convenu d'un rendez-vous, répondit Alice.

- J'espère que ça se passera mieux, surtout pour Peter. » souhaita Maggie

Alice lui donna un regard compatissant et saisit une brosse dans sa trousse à toilette et se mit à coiffer ses long cheveux châtains tout en écoutant Maggie lui faire un compte-rendu de sa journée. Une fois qu'elle eût terminé, Alice garda le silence un moment avant de prendre la parole.

« Le problème dans cette histoire Maggie, c'est que tu as agis trop impulsivement. lui fit remarquer Alice. « C'est dommage que tu n'ai pas prit le temps d'examiner la situation sous tous ses angles. Tu te rends comptes que tu essais de jouer sur deux tableaux ? D'un côté les Maraudeur et de l'autre les Serpentards. C'est une mauvaise idée. Cette histoire aurait dû rester en premier lieux entre toi et les Serpentards. » expliqua Alice

Alice méritait sa place à Serdaigle, toujours sage et réfléchie, elle ne faisait jamais de faux pas. Maggie était plutôt du genre impulsive quand sa curiosité était trop grande.

« Il va falloir que tu mettes les Maraudeurs en-dehors du coup, Maggie, soupira Alice

- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Ils sont impliqués dans cette histoire, ils n'abandonneront pas tant qu'ils ne trouveront pas de réponses. s'inquièta Maggie

- Malheureusement tu vas devoir trouver un moyen. Tu sais très bien que les Maraudeurs ne te portent pas une grande estime. J'ai entendu parler de ton altercation avec Lily. Tu peux être sûre qu'une fois Potter au courant, il ne te fera pas de cadeaux. déclara Alice

- Très bien je vais trouver un moyen. Assura Maggie

- Et moi, je me chargerais de faire des recherches sur ta mère. Il va falloir que je mette la main sur ses recherches avant les Maraudeurs. Les battre sur leurs propres terrains ne va pas être facile. Mais dis-toi une chose, si cette information au sujet de ta mère est aussi compromettante que le dise les Serpentards, sache que les Maraudeurs ne te feront pas de cadeaux. »l'a mit en garde sombrement Alice.

Alors que Alice se mit au lit, Maggie décida de prendre une bonne douche avant de se coucher. Dans la salle de bain des filles, elle croisa Marlène. Cette dernière lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

« Je suis au courant de ta confrontation avec Lily, sache que je te soutiens totalement », déclara Marlène.

Maggie lui donna un petit sourire et un hochement de tête, elle n'était pas d'humeur à bavarder avec Marlène. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à une façon de se débarrasser des Maraudeurs. Elle avait un plan, mais elle allait devoir demander l'aide de Lestrange. Ce qui n'était pas la perspective la plus joyeuse mais puisque Black lui avait parlé de cette fameuse réunion entre Serpentard, elle avait en quelque sorte un levier. Elle passa plusieurs heures à réfléchir sous la douche avant de se coucher, le cerveau complètement embrouiller.

* * *

Maggie se leva le lendemain de mauvaise humeurs au son des cris hystérique de Marlène et Anita. La jeune Serdaigle soupira d'agacement et se leva pour connaître la source de leurs cris hystérique. Alice était déjà levée et habillée. Elle observait Anita et Marlène avec une lueur de désapprobation dans ses yeux.

« Par Merlin, mais c'est quoi ses cris hystériques ? », s'énerva Maggie.

Les cris s'interrompirent et le gloussement d'Alice retentit dans le dortoir. Marlène adressa à Maggie un sourire radieux.

« Le bal de fin d'année n'est pas annulée ! » annonça avec excitation cette dernière.

Maggie lui lança un regard ahurie. Tous ses cris hystérique pour un minable bal

« Les années précédentes... depuis que Tu-sais-qui est arrivé, les bals ne se sont jamais passé comme prévu. Les professeurs ont même songé à ne plus l'organiser pour la sécurité des élèves. Mais les pétitions ont été entendues et acceptées par Dumbledore. Le bal aura bien lieux le 1er mai. C'est merveilleux. » expliqua Anita

Maggie fit une grimace et commença à s'habiller alors que les cris hystériques reprirent dans le dortoir. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait rien contre les bals, mais cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il y avait des incidents désagréable. Et généralement c'était presque toujours des mangemorts ou des professeurs de DCFM. Il semblerait que ce poste soit maudit. Cette année encore Maggie avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant ce bal de fin d'année. Cela dit, la jeune Serdaigle avait largement le temps de réfléchir à sa présence ou non au bal.

Après s'être habillée, Maggie sortit une barre de chocolat Honeydukes. Elle avait dormis trop longtemps et vu sa belle humeur le matin, Alice ne se risquait pas à l'a réveiller. Maggie et Alice sortirent toute les deux du dortoir et se dirigèrent au cour de soin aux créatures magiques. Aujourd'hui le cour se déroulait dans une salle de classe, cela voulait dire que le cour allait être uniquement théorique. Cela voulait dire aussi qu'ils allaient devoir supporter la paranoïa de Jeffrey White, le professeur de ce cour.

Ce dernier entra d'un pas furieux dans la classe. Il posa brusquement un paquet sur le bureau et scanna minutieusement la classe. A vrai dire il n'y avait que cinq élèves qui avaient choisis cette option. White toussota et prit la parole.

« Cette année, j'ai mis de nouvelles règles en place, les informa White, tout d'abord rangez vos plumes et vos parchemins. » ordonna-t-il.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent tout en se lançant des regards interrogateurs. White tapa brusquement du poing sur son bureau.

« J'en ai marre d'être prit pour un idiot. Je sais que vous êtes une bande de tricheurs perfides ! Cette année à chaque cour théorique c'est moi qui vous fournirez vos parchemins et vos plumes ! Et je vous fournirez aussi le parchemin sur lequel seront rédigé vos dissertations. Si jamais vous ne me rendez pas une dissertation sur les parchemins que je vous fournis moi, c'est zéro. Par ailleurs n'essayez même pas de tricher avec les sixièmes années, j'ai mis en place différent types de parchemins et de plume. Si vous inter-changez avec d'autres classe, je le saurais immédiatement ! » les mis en garde White.

Quelques rires retentirent dans la classe dont celui de Mary Koneczy, l'ancienne meilleure amie d'Evans. La jeune Gryffondore cessa immédiatement de ricaner lorsqu'elle croisa le regard glacial de White.

Maggie reconnaissait que le professeur White exagérait largement. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce professeur. Malgré tout, quand il n'était plus question de tricherie, son cour devenait réellement passionnant. C'était un homme qui avait environ la cinquantaine, des cheveux grisonnant, et des petits yeux gris.

Alors qu'il commençait à ramasser les dissertation, White s'arrêta un moment devant Maggie et l'observa attentivement.

« Jeune fille, en fin de semaine vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau, c'est très important. » lui intima-t-il.

Alice jeta un regard surprit à Maggie qui haussa des épaules. De toute évidence, il y avait de grande chance pour que la jeune Serdagle soit soupçonnée de tricherie. Durant tous le cour la jeune Serdaigle tenta vainement de ce concentrer, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de vagabonder. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle accueillit la fin du cour.

« A ton avis, tu crois que White me soupçonne d'avoir tricher lors d'un devoir ? s'inquièta Maggie

- C'est fort possible. Répondit sombrement Alice

- Bon il ne faut pas que je manque mon rendez-vous avec Lestrange, on se voit tout à l'heure. » soupira Maggie

La jeune Serdaigle s'empressa de se diriger ver la bibliothèque. Les couloirs à cette heure-ci était bondés d'élèves et cela exaspérait Maggie au plus haut point. En chemin elle croisa Regulus Black qui lui adressa un clin d'œil discret. Sans savoir pourquoi la jeune sorcière détourna brusquement son visage et poursuivit son chemin. Quelque chose l'a heurta de plein fouet et l'a fit tomber à terre. A côté de Maggie se trouvait Mary Koneczy qui lui adressait un sourire d'excuse.

« Je suis désolée Maggie, je ne voulais pas te bousculer ainsi. S'excusa koneczy

- C'est rien. marmonna Maggie qui n'avait pas l'habitude que Koneczy s'adresse intimement à elle.

- Je voulais savoir si tu allais à la bibliothèque, lui demanda Koneczy, si c'est le cas, j'aimerais beaucoup t'accompagner.

- Et bien oui mais.. commença Maggie

- Oh, merci ! » l'interrompit Koneczy.

Maggie lui jeta un regard interloquée mais se résigna à accepter la présence de Koneczy. Durant le reste du parcourt les deux jeunes filles gardèrent le silence. Une fois arrivé à la bibliothèque, Maggie remarqua Lestrange, un sourire ironique s'étirant sur ces lèvres se dirigeait vers elle.

« Tu as de la compagnie à ce que je vois. » remarqua le jeune Serpentard.

Il jaugea froidement durant plusieurs minutes Koneczy. Maggie sentait le malaise de sa camarade, mais n'osait pas intervenir. A vrai dire, elle était impressionnée par Lestrange, surtout depuis son altercation avec Sirius Black.

« Dis-moi Koneczy, pourquoi ne traînes-tu plus avec la sang de bourbe Evans ? S'enquit Lestrange.

- Ca... ça... ne te conce..rne pas. Bafouilla la jeune gryffondore.

- Tu as raison, admis le serpentard 'un air goguenard, je me demande ce qu'une sang pure comme toi est allé fréquenté ce genre de racaille. J'espère que tu as compris ta leçon. »

Maggie était agacé par lestrange, comme d'habitude il arrivait à faire en sorte que les gens se sentent minables.

« On a un devoir à rendre. rappela brutalement Maggie.

- Je sais Carter, il ne manque plus que Pettigrow à l'appel. Mais je suppose qu'on peut commencer sans lui.

- C'est une bonne idée, admit Maggie, plus vite ce devoir sera terminé mieux ça sera. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent à une table à l'écart des autres. Les recherches débutèrent en silence. Maggie passa plus de quarante minute à consulter des ouvrages sur les effets du veritaserum. Elle aimait consulté ces livres et bizarrement elle adorait l'odeur de vieux parchemin et la texture fragiles des ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Après avoir amassé une masse suffisante d'information, elle prit soigneusement ses notes. Elle remarqua Lestrange faisant de même et était particulièrement étonnée de le voir si... impliqué. Peter Pettigrow n'était toujours pas venu, cela embêtait Maggie car elle n'avait aucune intention de perdre son temps avec ce travail. Cela dit, elle avait l'occasion de mettre son plan à exécution.

« Black m'a parlé de la réunion. » l'informa Maggie d'un air impassible

Lestrange leva les yeux vers un air intéressé sur le visage, mais attendit que la jeune Serdaigle reprenne la parole.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit légal. lança Maggie.

- Tu comptes faire du chantage. C'est un peu risqué compte tenu des informations que j'ai sur ta mère. Lui fit remarquer Lestrange

- Je sais. répondit la jeune sorcière.

- Si tu veux négocier pour avoir des infos sur ta mère, ce n'est pas la peine d'y songer. Il va falloir que tu vises plus haut que ça Carter. L'informa le Serpentard.

- Je me doutais bien que ne voudrais pas me donner des infos. Mais voix-tu je me demande si ça en vaut la peine...

- Crois-moi avec ce que je sais sur ta mère, elle pourrait gagner un ticket sans retour à Azkaban. » ricana Lestrange.

Maggie ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais resta en état de choc face à l'évocation d'Azkaban. Des frissons remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sa gorge se noua. Elle sentait les larmes lui montait au yeux. L'évocation d'Azkaban l'avait pétrifié. ce fut comme une douche glacée.

Lestrange observa attentivement sa réaction mais ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage. Il attendit patiemment que la jeune Serdaigle reprenne ses esprits.

« Azkaban ? Ma...mais ce n'e..est pas possible... ma mère...n'a jamais nuit à per...so..nne. » bredouilla Maggie.

Le serpentard ne répondit rien, il n'allait certainement pas lui donner le fin mot de l'histoire, au lieux de ça il se replongea dans son devoir et décida d'attendre que la jeune fille ait digéré ce qu'il avait dit. La Serdaigle voulait négocier quelque chose autre que des informations sur sa mère, Lestrange l'avait comprit lorsque Maggie lui avait avoué se doutait qu'il ne céderait pas à ce chantage. Il était juste curieux de connaître ce que voulait marchander à l'origine la Serdaigle.

* * *

**Review ?**


End file.
